


Campfire and Marshmallows

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Sings, Campfires, Confessions, Fluff, Kiyoomi actually sticking up for Atsumu??, M/M, Marshmallows, Or does he..., Soft Omi, Suna and Osamu making fun of Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: “NO ONE HERE LIKES ME, are your heads all connected or something and yer sending each other telepathic messages like ‘always bully Atsumu’?” He finger quotes.“No, you’re just cute when we bully you,” Sakusa mutters quietly.Suna and Osamu make gagging noises as Atsumu’s eyes go wide, “OMI-OMI! DO YA LIKE ME OR SOMETHING? YA JUST CALLED ME CUTE, YOU’RE LIKE AN IMPOSTER OR SOMETHING!”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Campfire and Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five Prompts are "Confessions" and "Can you sing for me?"
> 
> This one was so fun to write I hope you enjoy!

The fire cackles as the sparks fly out in the night sky where four young boys are laughing and roasting marshmallows. Atsumu scowls at his arms where he had gotten the sticky, melted marshmallow substance on himself. 

“It’s sticky!” Atsumu wails.

“Of course it is you idiot, it's a marshmallow, what did you expect?” Osamu snorts.

“Here, hold still.” Kiyoomi holds a wet wipe in his hand ready to clean the boy.

“Uwaahh Omi-Omi you do care!” Atsumu moves to go hug the latter who dodges easily enough.

There’s a flash next to Osamu revealing Suna holding his phone in their direction, snickering, “Dumbasses I swear.” 

“Shut up, I’m not doing it anymore.” Kiyoomi threatens.

“Wait no I’m sorry Omi Kun, here I’ll stay completely still, see!” Atsumu goes rigid as to prove his point.

Osamu falls over the log he was seated on as he laughs, “My God, you are so insanely fucking whipped. Go on Sakusa, wipe ‘im down.”

Atsumu flushes but doesn’t move, waiting for Sakusa to come over.

Sakusa gives in with a sigh and gently rubs the wet wipe over Atsumu’s skin, then rubs faster creating strong friction and burning Atsumu who wails and curses Sakusa for ‘being a cruel friend’ which Sakusa smacks his head for.

“SEE!” Atsumu pouts, “I told ya,”

Suna joins Osamu behind the log, clutching his stomach and wiping a small tear from his eye, “He only does that to you ‘cause of how annoying ya are.”

“NO ONE HERE LIKES ME, are your heads all connected or something and yer sending each other telepathic messages like ‘always bully Atsumu’?” He finger quotes.

“No, you’re just cute when we bully you,” Sakusa mutters quietly.

Suna and Osamu make gagging noises as Atsumu’s eyes go wide, “OMI-OMI! DO YA LIKE ME OR SOMETHING? YA JUST CALLED ME CUTE, YOU’RE LIKE AN IMPOSTER OR SOMETHING!”

“Well I wouldn’t say you’re too far off.” There's a sparkle in Sakusa’s eye as he grins.

“Did ya really just figure that out ‘Tsumu?” Osamu asks.

“WAHHH SHUT UP ‘SAMU, C’MERE OMI KUN, YOU CAN’T ESCAPE ME NOW,” Atsumu laughs evilly, and jumps onto Sakusa’s back, making the two fall on the damp grass, giggling happily. 

“I don’t want to date you anymore,” Sakusa pouts.

“Why are ya a sapiosexual or something, Omi Kun? It doesn’t matter if ya are, I’m pretty smart y’know!”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, “No I’d actually say it’s you who’s sapiosexual. And I’ve seen your grades, I know you’re smart already,”

“Then why not?”

“Because you made me fall onto the grass.”

“Here, I’ll wipe yer clothes for ya then.” Atsumu grabs a wet wipe and proceeds to clean Kiyoomi’s back,

“What’re you doing?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Ya look stupid ‘Tsumu,” Osamu snickers.

“When does he not?” Suna comments.

“I’m cleaning you Omi-Omi!” Atsumu states obviously.

“Leave it, I’ll just put it in the wash when we get back.” Sakusa swats Atsumu’s hand away from him but doesn’t let go, instead, intertwining their pinkies together.

“Oh alright then.” Atsumu flushes.

“OK! Since this kinda looks like a campfire, let’s just pretend we’re camping here.” Suna suggests.

“But we’re not camping here?” Atsumu points out.

“I said pretend dummy.” 

“Normally they sing songs and shit right?” Osamu asks.

“Yeah, I think so.” Sakusa answers.

“ ‘Tsumu can’t sing for shit,” Osamu snorts

“Yeah, I can confirm that.” Suna nods.

“HEY! I can too sing!” Atsumu shouts.

“Go on, show Sakusa the awful singer that you are.” Osamu sniggers.

“Yeah okay I’m curious, go on, sing for me” Sakusa quirks his brow.

Atsumu clears his throat and then starts to sing while Sakusa watches in shock with Osamu and Suna sniggering in the background.

“Wow.” Sakusa says slowly, “My gosh Osamu and Suna have never been so right, that was terrible Atsumu.”

Atsumu punches Sakusa lightly, “MEAN OMI-OMI. My singing rules, you just don’t know how to appreciate it.” He sticks his tongue out at them, waving another marshmallow stick in hand.

Sakusa chuckles, “Alright sorry, I won’t ever tell you that your singing sucks. Now come here, it’s cold.” he motions to his lap, free for Atsumu to sit on.

Atsumu scrambles to his feet and into Sakusa’s lap.

“Yo, that’s so gay,” Suna says.

Sakusa stares at him, “Are you… are you serious right now? Like deadass?” 

“No, no, he’s right. But he’s being pretty gay too,” Atsumu remarks eyeing Suna whose head is resting on Osamu’s lap.

“He isn’t wrong Rin, that’s kinda gay,” Osamu smirks down at the blocker who glares at him.

Sakusa, Atsumu and Osamu cackle at Suna who joins in seconds later and the warm night’s atmosphere is filled with loud heartfelt laughter and playful bickering as the four young boys indulge in the comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
